In recent years, in accordance with increase of operational speed of a personal computer, popularization of a network infrastructure, and realization of larger capacity and lower cost of data storage, chance to receive and inspect information such as documents and images, which are conventionally provided as printed matter on paper, as more convenient electronic information is more and more increasing.
As an inspection means of such electronic information, conventionally, an emission type such as a liquid crystal display, a CRT and a newly coming organic EL display is primarily utilized, however, it is necessary to gaze steadily an inspection means for a relatively long period of time, particularly, in the case of electronic information being document information, behavior of which is not necessarily a gentle means for human being. Generally, as disadvantages of an emission type display, there have been known such as, exhausting of eyes with a flicker, inconvenience for carrying, limitation of a reading pose, necessity to focus eyes onto a still image plane, and increased electricity consumption for long time reading.
As a display means to compensate these disadvantages, known is a reflection type display, which utilizes outside light and consumes no electricity to retain images (memory capability). Among reflection type displays, a method, in which a liquid crystal composition is made into an oil droplet form to be dispersing held in a binder, is called as polymer dispersion type liquid crystal or scattered type liquid crystal, and various types thereof are known (for example, refer to patent literatures 1-4).
The inventors of this invention, as a result of detailed examination of techniques disclosed in the above-described patent literatures, have found that image display is surely possible by utilizing an optical scattering state and an optical transparent state; however, conventional techniques exhibit a lower contrast to cause a problem in optical characteristics.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A No. 2003-302625 (Hereinafter, JP-A refers to Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection)
[Patent Literature 2] JP-A No. 7-287214
[Patent Literature 3] JP-A No. 9-218421
[Patent Literature 4] JP-A No. 2000-98326